


Мир тебе!

by MirraStone



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Да, на ограде была бы райская жизнь. Если бы не товарищи.





	Мир тебе!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2016 за команду fandom Divergent Trilogy 2016.  
> По внутрикомандной заявке "Бесстрашный, дежурящий на стене, видит дружелюбного, который с криком "Мир тебе" пытается перелезть через стену".

Джонни, которого в Лихости с усмешкой называли «Ленивый Джо», никогда не понимал, зачем остальные стремятся оказаться в первых рядах фракции. Еще во время собственной инициации он, урожденный лихач, поддался в бою какой-то правдолюбке, которая была на грани вылета. Девчонка поднялась в рейтинге, он опустился на пару пунктов и оказался шестым. Крепкая позиция, и при этом от тебя не ждут ничего выдающегося. В конечном рейтинге он оказался одним из последних, почему и отправился охранять ограду.

Джо с детства слушал рассказы отца о патрулировании города. И предпочел ограду. Пробежки вдоль забора каждое утро, проверка проезжающих машин, чистка оружия и обед по расписанию. Разве не райская жизнь? Это гораздо лучше, чем гонять бесфракционников по улицам или сидеть весь день, уткнувшись взглядом в экраны и высматривая, что вытворяют другие люди. И уж тем более лучше, чем пытаться управлять взрывным обществом лихачей.

Единственное, что иногда доставляло проблемы — это дружелюбные товарищи. Они жили за оградой, вне города, и ничего не боялись. Наверное, товарищи были сумасшедшими, поэтому их и изгнали подальше на поля. Иначе как объяснить их блаженные лица и попытки выйти на контакт с вооруженными до зубов лихачами?

В этот день Джо не повезло — он увидел, как по полю бегает недалекий товарищ и пытается, видимо, разогнать тучи руками. Джонни недовольно покачал головой: за те три года, что он работал на ограде, ему и не такое приходилось видеть. Он продолжил патрулировать, мечтая о том, как дойдет до ворот и сможет, наконец, сесть где-нибудь и отдохнуть. Но Джо никак не ожидал, что товарищ побежит прямо к нему. И тем более не ожидал, что его обнимут, не обращая внимания на висящее за спиной оружие. Впрочем, товарищ металла и не коснулся.

— Мир тебе! — громко возвестил незнакомец и широко улыбнулся, расцепляя объятия.

— Ты охренел? Иди домой, дуралей, — усмехнулся Джо и подтолкнул товарища в сторону поля, с которого тот и пришел. Лихач старался не контактировать лишний раз с членами других фракций, как завещали предки.

— Ты грубый, — уверенно произнес товарищ, и на лице его снова расплылась дурацкая улыбка. — Но красивый. А это больно? — внезапно спросил он, указывая пальцем на штангу в переносице.

— Нет, — почему-то ответил Джонни. А ведь собирался не разговаривать с этим странным парнем.

— Я Айзек. А тебя как зовут? — видимо, товарищ был доволен общением с парнем, за спиной которого висело оружие. И совсем его не боялся.

— А не пошел бы ты отсюда?

— У бесстрашных странные имена, — задумчиво протянул Айзек. На его лице проступили признаки глубокой задумчивости. — Или это твое прозвище?

— Ты тупой, что ли? Или больной? — Джо злился и уже готов был поднять оружие на этого идиота.

— Не нужно быть таким грубым, — Айзек нахмурился, но на его лицо быстро вернулась привычная улыбка. И, не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на удивленного происходящим Джонни, товарищ подошел к ограде. — Высокая какая… Это чтобы никто из города не попытался сбежать в Товарищество?

— Ты точно идиот.

Джо в очередной раз убедился в этом, когда парень внезапно ухватился за сетку и полез наверх. Проклиная в голове всю фракцию Товарищества, в которой с детства лазили по деревьям, были ловкими и сильными от работы на земле, Джонни вцепился в красную рубаху Айзека и потянул вниз. Парень свалился к его ногам.

— Ограду иногда подключают к электричеству. А если бы оно сейчас было включено?

Но Айзек думать не желал, он потирал ушибленный зад и стонал.

— Ты очень грубый! — в конце концов заявил он и поднялся с земли. — Я только хотел посмотреть, насколько высоко смогу забраться. Я же уже за оградой, никуда не убегу!

— Ты бы шею свернул, если бы свалился оттуда, — прошипел Джонни и снова подтолкнул Айзека к поляне. А чтобы тот даже не думал возвращаться, пнул его ногой в задницу. — Давай-давай, быстрее! И чтобы больше сюда не приходил, придурок!

— Пока! — Айзек потер ушибленное место и помахал на прощание Джо, улыбаясь так же широко, как и в самом начале их разговора. Но все же вернулся на свою поляну, а потом пошел еще дальше — к домам Товарищества.

Ленивый Джо вздохнул. Да, на ограде была бы райская жизнь. Если бы не товарищи.


End file.
